L'étrange noël de Monsieur Stark
by Amako-sama
Summary: Thor a perdu son pari contre Tony et se doit de préparer le goûter de noël pour les Avengers. Seulement, il est très mauvais en cuisine. Alors il appelle son frère au secours. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va très mal se passer ! Pas de slash. Séquelle de Rédemption et Mensonges.
1. Thor

Voici la première partie du long O.S. que j'offre à Lona DeppDowney pour ses superbes reviews. Je ne le poste pas en entier parce-que je dois aussi écrire le chapitre de "Rédemption et mensonges", ne vous-en déplaise.

* * *

Tout allait pour le mieux. D'accord, il avait peut-être un tout petit problème... Bon, disons le carrément, il était dans la merde la plus totale. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait la nausée. Pourquoi les choses ne se déroulent-elles jamais comme elles le devraient ? Il regarda autour de lui. Un vrai champ de bataille. Même lors de l'attaque de son frère, il n'avait jamais pareille désolation. Tony allait le tuer.

Il grimaça. Imaginer son frère et l'homme de métal ensemble augmentais considérablement son envie de vomir. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un _beau-frère _? Lui, il aurait rêvé de faire sauter ses neveux et nièces sur ces genoux. Mais passons. Il avait plus grave à régler pour le moment.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et traversa le _no man's land _le séparant de son point de repli qui se trouvait être le canapé qu'il avait fait acheter à Tony. Il saisit une pince à linge et se boucha le nez avec. D'un coup, ça allait mieux. Puis, il se regarda pour faire l'étendu des dommages qu'avait subit son corps.

Ses beaux cheveux couleur de miel étaient recouverts par une substance blanche, collante, pâteuse, indescriptible. Son magnifique tablier (offert par sa mère à l'occasion de son mariage avec Jane, portant l'inscription : "Je suis le gendre idéal". Sa belle-mère n'avait pas du tout apprécié) était couvert de la même substance, à laquelle se mêlait des morceaux d'une sorte de croûte carbonisée. Ses chaussons roses pâles offerts par Jane avait tout bonnement brûlé. Et la cuisine du trente-deuxième étage de le tour STARK était dévastée.

Il eu une pensée ironique pour cette pauvre cuisine qui avait vu Loki traverser dix-huit plafonds avant de s'écraser sur son parquet. En y repensant, c'est grâce (ou à cause ?) de cet évènement que son frère fricotait désormais avec l'homme de métal. Mais revenons aux choses sérieuses. Le mini-bar chromé avait terni sous le souffle de l'explosion tandis que les poils de la moquette avaient roussis et sentaient le brûlé. Mais le pire restait l'épicentre de la déflagration.

La carcasse de ce qui fut autrefois une porte de four pendait lamentablement, arrachée de ses gongs. La vitre avait explosée (du double-vitrage !), la grille avait carrément fondue et les restes de ce qui fut bien parti pour être un gâteau au chocolat ornait les parois du four. Et l'odeur qui se dégageait de tout cela était abominable. Un mélange de souffre, de vanille brûlée, de caramel raté, de gaz et de chocolat carbonisé. Un vrai régal.

Devant l'ampleur de la tâche qui l'attendait, Thor se trouva soudain envahis par une immense lassitude. Il s'assit à même le sol, croisa les jambes en tailleur et secoua la tête. Il passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux avant de l'enlever, écœuré par l'engluement de cette dernière dans la pâte à crêpes qu'il tenait lorsque l'explosion avait eu lieu et qui l'avait recouvert de cette substance ignoble.

Il souffla un bon coup puis prit une grande décision. Une décision qu'il regretterais surement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une décision qui allait lui demander des efforts considérables et constants, ainsi qu'un grand sacrifice émotionnel. Il allait demander de l'aide à son frère.

Il se leva et partit vers la chambre que partageait Tony et Loki. Il traînait les pieds et si un inconnu l'avait vu à ce moment là, il aurait cru qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre mort. Dans l'esprit de Thor, forgé sous les coups de l'honneur et du courage, demander de l'aide à quelqu'un comme son frère représentait une forme immense de déshonneur. Et tout aussi immense de courage.

Il arriva enfin devant la porte de la suite conjugale. Une porte couleur safran (Clint avait des goûts changeant), imposante. Infranchissable. A l'image de l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il prit une grande respiration et frappe trois petits coups secs contre le battant de bois.

Une voix se fit entendre, demandant l'identité du visiteur. Thor se présenta. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Loki méfiant quoi que moqueur à l'idée que son frère vienne le voir de son plein gré. Le dieu avait sentit qu'il s'était passé quelque-chose de pas normal (il avait cru entendre comme un bruit d'explosion suivit de quelques hurlements) et visiblement, il trouvait ça hilarant. Comme le trahissait le mirco-sourire présent sur ses lèvres fines.

- Que puis-je pour toi Thor ? Demanda Loki, un soupçon de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Voila, je... En fait... C'est-à-dire que... commença Thor.

- As-tu quelque-chose à me dire ? Ou voulais-tu juste m'enquiquiner ?

Au contact de Tony, le vocabulaire du dieu du mensonge était devenu plus imagé, plus précis. Plus vulgaire aussi, avouons-le. Et depuis quelques temps, le verbe préféré de Loki restait "enquiquiner".

- Non, je... Enfin... Comment t'expliquer... bredouilla le blond.

- Oui ? Insista Loki.

- J'aifaisexploserlacuisinej'aibesoindetonaideneledispasà Tonys'ilteplaitjesuisdésolédet'avoirdérangéjerepasseraisplu stard, dit Thor à toute vitesse avant de tenter de s'enfuir en courant.

Loki fit surgir une racine du sol et Thor se prit les pieds dedant avant de s'écrouler de tout son long sur le parquet en bambou qui supporta difficilement son quintal de muscles.

- Pas bouger frère chéri. Tu as fais exploser la cuisine ? Rien que ça ?

- Oui, murmura Thor, honteux, en se relevant.

- Voila qui est problématique ! Et tu es venu... me demander mon aide ? L'explosion t'as dégradé le cerveau, Thor.

- Je ne m'en sortirais jamais seul, supplia celui-ci. En plus il faut que je prépare le goûter avant ce soir.

- Un goûter ? Comment ça un goûter ? Et je ne suis même pas au courant ?

- En fait, j'ai parié avec Tony que j'arriverais à battre un de ses robots. Seulement, ces hommes mécaniques sont increvables alors j'ai perdu. En échange je dois préparer la bûche de noël de ce soir ainsi qu'un goûter pour cet après-midi pendant qu'ils sont en réunion au SHIELD.

- Et tu as réussi, tout seul, à créer une pagaille digne d'une bataille avec un jotun ? Bravo mon frère !

- Oh, ça va hein ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

- Et comment t'y est-tu pris pour réussir pareil exploit ?

- En fait, j'ai demandé à la Voix Dans Le Plafond de me dicter une recette de gâteau au chocolat. Mais je n'ai rien compris aux trois quart de ce qu'il a dit. Donc j'ai pris tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans les placards qui semblait marron comme le chocolat et j'ai tout mélangé. Puis j'ai mit le saladier au four. Sauf que j'avais oublié la cuillère à soupe dedans et que les ondes ont rebondies dessus et le four à explosé. Juste avant, je faisais une pâte à crêpe et quand le four à explosé, je tenais le saladier dans mes mains. Voila.

Loki le regardait de ses yeux verts, et semblait difficilement se retenir de rire. Ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes, un creux dans sa joue indiquait qu'il se la mordait violemment tandis qu'un rictus crispé montrait une forte envie d'éclater de rire.

- Vas-y Loki, rigole, dit Thor, désespéré.

Loki éclate d'un rire franc et moqueur. Il se tenait le ventre à deux mains, les larmes ruisselants sur son visage d'albâtre qui se colorait doucement de rose. Il voulut se tenir au mur, se rata et s'écroula par terre. Il se roulait sur lui-même, riant de plus en plus fort. Thor se prit la tête entre les mains. Décidément, aller chercher son frère était vraiment une très mauvaise idée.

* * *

Voila ! J'espère que ça t'as plu Lona, et à vous aussi mes lecteurs.

A bientôt pour la suite.

Amako.


	2. Loki

Loki devait avouer que sur ce coup là, son frère avait fait fort. Même lui, lors de l'attaque de Midgard, avait tenté de rester un minimum propre. Mais alors là, ça dépassait les limites de l'entendement. Après que Thor soit venu le chercher et qu'il est pu se moquer de lui, ils étaient allé dans la cuisine.

Et, sincèrement, Loki avait faillit avoir peur.

Ils avaient mit deux heures pour ranger et nettoyer la cuisine, et encore une heure à tout reconstruire avec la magie. D'où l'intérêt d'être un dieu. Et maintenant, les deux frères se demandaient comment faire ce goûté sans risquer l'apocalypse.

Finalement, leur choix s'était arrêté sur les plats en presque préparation de Thor. Des crêpes, un gâteau au chocolat et une bûche. Thor était vraiment stupide. Depuis le temps qu'il fréquentait Tony, il aurait dû prévoir qu'il n'aurait aucune chance.

En songeant à son amant, le dieu ne pût empêcher un sourire stupide de venir se coller sur ses lèvres. Leur dernière rencontre avait été... intéressante.

Bien que tous deux pris dans leurs devoirs (se résumant à engueuler la nouvelle assistante du milliardaire pour l'un et faire semblant d'être intéressé par le sort des neufs royaumes pour l'autre), ils arrivaient tout de même à se voir de temps en temps et leurs rencontres, bien que brèves, avaient la saveur du bonheur retrouvé.

Thor avait vu le sourire rêveur de son frère et se douta de ce qui devait lui traverser l'esprit. Il le secoua donc violemment (et pour un dieu tel que lui, ce n'était pas rien) et Loki sortit de ses pensées. Il devait se concentrer sur le moment présent. Il avait une catastrophe planétaire blonde à gérer.

Tout en maudissant son père adoptif pour lui avoir collé un abruti pareil, Loki se dirigea vers le plan de travail. Il demanda à Thor de s'approcher et entreprit la douloureuse tâche d'expliquer à Thor que non, ce n'était pas parce-que c'était marron que c'était du chocolat.

- Tu vois Thor, quand sur la pochette il est écrit « chocolat noir », c'est pour le café. Quand c'est écrit « cacao » c'est pour le chocolat chaud, quand tu lis « chocolat au lait » ou « chocolat blanc », c'est pour le goûter. Pour cuisiner, utilise celui appelé « chocolat pâtissier ». D'accord ? Expliqua Loki.

- Ah ! S'exclama Thor. C'est pour ça que ça n'a pas marché avant.

- Voila, c'est bien. Donc d'abord, tu le fait fondre.

- Ben oui, tu met le truc au micro-onde et puis voilà !

Loki poussa un soupir exaspéré et expliqua l'art du fondage de chocolat à son inculte de grand frère. Il commençait tout juste à désespérer. Quand l'étape « ah-bon-fallait-faire-comme-ça-ben-oui-espèce-d'abruti » fut passée, Loki passa au niveau supérieur. La cuisson. Ils venaient de finir la préparation et ils devaient maintenant faire cuire la pâte à gâteau.

- Non Thor, on ne met pas le saladier dans le four.

- Tu es sûr ? On le met dans quoi alors ?

- Évidemment que je suis sûr. Il faut le mettre dans un moule.

- Un moule ? Tu crois?

- Oui Thor, souffla Loki. Un moule beurré et fariné.

- Bon, si tu le dis.

Et Thor sortit un plat du placard. Un plat à gratin. Sur lequel il versa pêle-mêle une plaquette de beurre et un sachet de farine. Sous les yeux effarés de Loki qui se dit que l'après-midi allait être bien longue. Il répara la bêtise de Thor, se chargea de la cuisson puis s'attaqua à la pâte à crêpe avec l'aide enthousiaste de Thor qui pour une fois ne fit pas trop de bêtises. Du moins, c'est ce que Loki croyait. Parce-qu'il aurait dû prévoir en faisant des crêpes. Non, son frère n'était pas blond. Juste mentalement déficient. Toute la nuance était là. Et la perspective de faire sauter des crêpes le rendait euphorique.

- Laisse-moi essayer Loki ! S'ilteplaîtsilteplaîtsilteplaî t ! Le supplia Thor

- … C'est d'accord, souffla Loki.

- Ouiiii ! Hurla Thor.

Loki commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir céder. Et il avait parfaitement raison de regretter. C'est la remarque qu'il se fit en voyant la première crêpe se coller au plafond en un bruit mat. Tic emprunté à Bruce ou simple signe d'une prochaine crise de nerf, Loki se frotta l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux, un air profondément agacé sur le visage. Son frère était invivable.

Les six crêpes décollées du plafond et les trente prochaines faites par Loki reposant sur une assiette et ils purent s'attaquer à la bûche.

Là, Loki s'inquiétait moins. Il en voyait pas comment Thor pourrait s'amuser et ils devraient donc pouvoir enfin terminer proprement un dessert. Malheureusement pour lui, il se trompait. Thor n'avait décidément pas compris le principe de pâtisserie et avait ramenée une bûche de bois, demandant à Loki de la changer en gâteau rose et parfumé d'un tour de magie.

A ce moment, le dieu crût vraiment qu'il allait mettre fin au règne de stupidité chronique de son frère. En l'assommant avec la-dite bûche. Il prit cependant son mal en patience, se disant que les idées de Thor partaient d'un bon sentiment. Ou du moins, c'était probable.

En s'armant de ce qui lui restait de patience, Loki prépara la bûche avec l'aide plus ou moins appréciée de son frère suivant le cas (par exemple, Loki eu du mal à digérer le fait que Thor est écrasée la première bûche avec sa grosse main sous prétexte qu'il voulait vérifier sa fermeté mais apprécia néanmoins que Thor réussisse à préparer le nappage blanc sans provoquer de catastrophe nucléaire) puis tous deux s'affalèrent dans le canapé, épuisés.

Loki par son frère et par le fait qu'il avait presque tout fait. Thor par le fait qu'il avait vraiment dû réfléchir pour y arriver et par l'effort mental qu'il lui avait fallut pour supporter les piques de son petit frère.

Sur la table trônaient une pile de crêpes dorées et fumantes, un gâteau au chocolat d'où s'échappaient des fumerolles aux senteurs exquises et une bûche rosée, napée d'un glaçage blanc sur lequel était écrit : « JoAyeux Noël ». Le A étant stylisé pour représenter le sigle des Avengers.

Tous deux étaient extrêmement fiers de leur travail et du fait qu'ils avaient pût se supporter une après-midi entière. Ils espéraient fortement qu'Odin les avaient vu et leur ferrait un cadeau. Thor fit promettre à Loki de ne pas dire qu'il l'avait aidé. Loki promit et repartit dans sa chambre, attendant le retour des autres Avengers.

Quand ceux-ci découvrirent la table, ils furent stupéfaits. En bien. Ils félicitèrent chaudement Thor puis ce dernier alla chercher son frère. Tout le monde s'attabla et ils dégustèrent ces merveilles culinaires. A la fin du goûter, Natasha lança :

- Vraiment Thor, bravo. C'était excellent. Tu devrais perdre plus souvent contre Tony.

- Merci Natasha, rougit Thor.

- Mais de rien, tu le mérite. Loki, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton frère, lui au moins fait des choses pour la communauté, dit-elle, narquoise.

Loki crût qu'il allait faire un infarctus. Il quitta la pièce furibond, sous les yeux ébahis du reste des Avengers et ceux, penauds, de son frère.

Plus tard, quand tout le monde eu mangé le repas de noël et fut partit se coucher, Tony rejoignit son amant dans leur chambre. Celui-ci avait boudé à table tout au long de la soirée. Mais Tony était un génie. Il avait compris. Et il considérait que Loki leur avait fait le plus beau cadeau de noël qui n'avait jamais existé.

* * *

Ouf ! Fini ! C'est épuisant_ les gars_, franchement. Bon, en fait, j'ai pas vraiment galéré, **sauf pour la fin**. Et je n'en suis toujours pas contente. J'espère que cet P.O.V. Loki et même que cet O.S. en général vous aura plût.

Je vous embrasse, surtout toi **Lona**,

**_Amako_**.


End file.
